You're The Second Lita Kat'
by tattoosandvodka
Summary: All Kat Brooks has wanted for 28 years was to wrestle for WWE .With her highflying teqhniques and smartass replies. "You're the second Lita Kat' This words rang through Kat's head since the day she started wrestling and her brother saw her in the indies.
1. Chapter 1

**September 21 , 2014**

**Kat's P.O.V. **

I adjusted the black tank top and tied up the knee-high converse I had on.

'' You have too many tattoos. '' My brother Phil Brooks complained walking into my locker-room.

'' you have tattoo's too bro. '' I smiled giving him a hug.

'' I don't have any on my neck or legs ! '' Phil exclaimed.

'' You're just jealous ! '' I exclaimed back.

'' You're lucky you're from California since you came when we were on vacation. '' Phil sighed.

'' Ms. Brooks and Mr. Brooks it's time for your segment with Vickie Guerrero . '' A stagehand said knocking on my door.

'' Call me Kat Nick. '' I smiled at the stage hand who I hung out with when I was 10 and Phil made me travel with him So our father couldn't hurt me.

I walked out of my locker-room with Phil right next to me.

'' Kat ? '' Randy asked shocked that moui his ex-fiance was back.

'' Yes Bitch ? '' I asked turning around and walking backwards.

I turned back around and swept my bangs with a single blonde streak in it to the side of my face.I was wearing a black tank top , faded skinny jeans , a bunch of bracelets , a red beanie , and blue combat boots.

'' Kat. '' Vickie smiled trying to give me a hug before the camera's got here.

'' Yes Old Hag ? '' I asked watching the camera guy coming here.

Vickie turned around and looked at the pool of chocolate pudding for tonight's divas tag team tornado Me and Kaitlyn VS Layla and A.J.

'' _3... 2... 1... '' _The camera guy signaled to us signaling we were starting.

_'' Looks like CM punk has a new girlfriend. '' Michael Cole spoke up from the commentary table not backstage._

_'' Baby sister meet Old Hag . '' Punk said putting a arm around Kat._

_Vickie turned around , '' EXCUSE ME ! CM Punk you are the most disrespectful - '' Vickie got cut off by Kitty (Kat) speaking up._

_'' He's what Vickie ? A disrespectful tattooed bastard ? because I think everyone knows that ! I'm friends with your new boss Taylor McMahon just so you know dawling. '' Kitty replied speaking dawling in a British accent._

_'' Now You What's Your Name ? '' Vickie growled angry._

_'' Kitty .WWE's newest women's wrestler and best friends with Taylor McMahon who made the PG Era Over ! '' Kitty exclaimed ._

_'' And my baby sis ! '' Punk piped up._

_'' You are a tattooed slut who made Randy Orton dump you on live-'' Vickie got cut off by being slapped by Kitty then being pushed into the pool of chocolate pudding._

_'' I guess we are going to have too cancel the chocolate pudding match to a bikini contest. '' The now brunette Taylor McMahon spoke up giggling while Vickie Guerrero had a tantrum in the pool of chocolate pudding ._

_The trilogy then left while Michael Cole spoke up from the commentary table , '' That is funniest damn thing that has ever happened to The General Manager of Raw. ''_

**Kat's P.O.V. ( Segment Ended ) **

I walked down the hall way with Leda the newest WWE stylist chasing after me trying to get me to wear a _pink _bikini.

I stopped and turned towards the stylist who was John Cena's sister , '' Leda just make me a black and red bikini and red , silver , and black bangles. ''

'' What about shoes ? '' Leda said writing this down on her notepad since she was going around to Me, Kaitlyn, A.J, and Layla.

'' Black Heels . '' I replied simply

'' Red robe ? '' She asked scribbling notes down.

'' Sure . '' I said and contiued walking down the hall way to my locker-room.

**I hour later ... ( in the ring. ) **

_Let's Light It Up ! _

_Like Shooting Stars Light Up The Sky !_

_Let's Light It Up ! _

_The petite divas champion came out sporting a white cheetah print robe ( which looked awkward on the champion according to The Bella Twins ) _

_A.J stepped into the ring and stopped at the very left but not at the front of the ring forming the line ._

_I'm instabile_

_Can't Get Enough_

_Need To Find A Boy _

_Enough To Be Loved..._

_The British beauty came out doing her signature pose sporting a purple silk robesmiled while _

_slipping into the ring._

_Spin The Bottle Baby_

_Spin The Bottle Baby..._

_The two-toned haired women's wrestler came out doing the rock n' roll sign after slipping into the ring sporting a black robe ._

_If you feel so empty_

_If you feel so angry_

_if you feel so used up_

_So stepped on..._

_The newest women's wrestler came out sporting a red robe and then slipped into the __the line._

_'' Welcome to the bikini contest ! '' Jerry 'The King' Lawler exclaimed smiling ear to ear._

_'' A.J show us your bikini. '' The King exclaimed smiling._

_the music started playing so A.J untied her robe smirking since she was in a pink and white two piece with the top is medium sized triangles which was pink and the bottom was white and She had pink and white bangles on wrist._

_'' Layla your next ! '' The King exclaimed smiling.._

_Layla sashayed to the front of the ring and took off her robe showing off her purple bandeau bikini top and dark purple bikini bottoms .She spun around a couple times and got back into the line._

**Kat's P.O.V.**

I won the bikini contest ! I got dressed back into a red T-shirt , shorts , and red combat boots.

'' Ready to go to the club ? '' Nikki Bella smiled at the door wearing a black skin tight dress and black heels.

'' Let's go .I'll get changed back at the hotel. '' I smiled grabbing my suitcases and leaving with the Bella Twin.


	2. Los Angeles

**Disclaimer : I don't own WWE Superstars and Divas because if I did Maria would be back and be married to Randy Orton and I don't own Catching Fire.I only own Kat Brooks.**

**Los Angeles , California**

**September 23 , 2014**

**Kat's P.O.V. **

I leaned my head against the airplane window while A.J who was at the end of the three seats ate too many packages of candy is now on a sugar high talking to Nikki who was across the aisle super fast .Randy was the person who gets to sit next to Right ? the person who breaks my heart gets to sit next to me.

'' Kat ? '' Randy tapped my shoulder.

I pulled a ear bud out of my ear and looked at him , '' Yes ? ''

'' Do you have a book or something I can read ? '' He asked looking VERY bored since we have been on the flight for 5 out of 6 hours.

'' Umm.. here. '' I said handing him my Catching Fire book.

'' No pictures ? '' He joked flipping through the book.

'' Ask A.J to draw you a picture for it. '' I joked back.

**1 hour later... **

I grabbed my suitcases and walked out of the airport to my Black mustang.

'' Kat wait up ! '' Someone exclaimed running up to me.

'' Yeah ? '' I sighed turning around putting my aviators on.

'' Can I ride with you ? '' John Cena asked me.

'' Umm. I don't have anymore space because I have to pick up my husky. '' I answered.

'' Okay I guess I'm riding with Nikki. '' John said and left.

I got into my car and fiddled with the Janedear Girls song Free ride came on.

_Just because I don't have a diamond ring._

_Doesn't mean I'll be your dirty fling._

_I'm just-a dance with my girls on a Friday night._

_Don't even buyin' me a drink for a good time..._

I turned into the driveway of my friend Kat Von D's. ( **I. Do not own Kat Von D )** house where my husky Brantley was.I got out and went inside to be jumped on by Brantley.

'' He missed you Kitty. '' Kat laughed holding her keys in one hand.

'' Ready to go to the shop ? '' I asked putting Brantley's leash on.

'' Yeah let's go.'' She said and we left.

'' So how's the shop ? '' I asked her stopping at a stop light.

'' Good everyone misses you. '' Kat smiled looking at me.


End file.
